The invention relates to a level measuring device for electrically non-conductive liquides, comprising a sensor electrode which is coaxially positioned in a vessel and is partly immersed in the liquid, and which, together with the wall of the essentially vertical vessel, forms a capacitor that is connected to an evaluation circuit measuring the capacitance of this capacitor, which provides a measure for the liquid level in the vessel to be determined, taking into account a compensating electrode also lcoated in the vessel.